Ambicide
by Taekanaga
Summary: The 12 original smashers are stuck in a mansion with a killer amongst them. The lone survivor will be allowed to leave murder mansion. Can the rest of the smashers save the veterans before it is too late for everyone?
1. Chapter 1

Warning!

-Murder

-Suicide

-Bad Grammar

*None of these characters belong to me! They are all owned by Nintendo, Sega, etc*


	2. Chapter 2

It was an average day at the smash mansion… The sunlight shined through the tall windows in the mess hall as smashers began pouring into the large room for a bite to eat.

Peach was busy in the kitchen while the other smashers happily ate the buffet laid out in front of them. "Bwahaha! This is even better than Fawful's sweets!" Bowser laughed stuffing his face. "Donkey like banana pancakes! Ooo!" DK pounder his chest. Toon Link and the other kids had a pile of chocolate chip pancakes place in front of them. "Sweets!" Toon Link shouted. Snake stayed in the corner emotionlessly munching on an apple. Everyone was so busy stuffing themselves with Peach's cooking that no one noticed a dark figure coming through the door of the mess hall. With a sudden beam of electric-like magic struck all the smashers sending them into an agonizing rush of pain. They could do nothing more than scream and fall to the floor unconscious. The wild disembodied hand laughed maniacally and began talking to himself. " **Mwahahaha! My brother thinks he's so good having the universe's best fighters at his disposal! I want to see his face of PAIN when he sees the results of my ultimate plan!**!" The hand swiftly went around the room, choosing a large handful of select fighter before exiting the quietness of the room.

Mario woke with a start. He put his gloved hand to his head which still throbbed with pain. Looking around, the room felt familiar, almost homey. The red curtains with white mushrooms covered the window, his brown dresser with a Mario trophy ton its smooth surface sat in the corner, his Super Mushroom pillow tossed of to the side of his bed. He was in his room in the Smash Mansion. Mario got up off of his floor and made his way to the door. He heard footsteps outside. Cautiously opening the door he saw a familiar green hero. Link told Mario a similar story, remembering talking to Zelda one moment then waking up in his Hyrule room. The two heroes suddenly heard a loud metallic noise. The heroes exchanged glances before rushing down the hall to the noise.

Luigi jumped at every little creek and crick coming from his room. Even though it was probably just his imagination, he swore he heard a loud crashing noise. Hugging the green 1-Up Mushroom pillow on his bed, he began to relax. That was until another loud crash, louder than before, rung through his head. Then a knock at the door caught him off guard. Luigi instantly his being his '?' Block nightstand and peaked at the door. Then a voice came through. "Luigi? It's Samus." "Poyo! Po-yo yo!" "Kirby is here too." The bounty hunter sounded serious yet a tone of relief was in her voice when she heard Luigi jump from his bed to somewhere else in the room. Luigi opened the door trembling. "Mama-mia, what-a happened?" The plumber shyly asked. "I'm not sure. I was talking to Falcon when I suddenly felt very ill." "Poyoyo!" Kirby jumped up and down in agreement. CRASH! The noise came again. Luigi flinched at the noise while Samus powered up her armcannon. "Follow me." She commanded. The plummer and the pink puffball followed close behind her as the three of them made way down the dark halls.

"Pika?" "Puff puff!" "Pii-?" "Puff! Jigglypuff!" Captain Falcon looked between the two creatures as they seemed to be deeply conversed in conversation. Just then another metallic bang rang through the halls. Falcon decided to check things out. As he turned the corner, a flash of red and green bulldozed right into the F-Zero racer. "My God, I am-a so sorry!" Mario huffed helping Falcon back to his feet after the impact. The racer ceased his anger as soon as he saw the familiar faces. "Mario! Link! Woo, I'm glad to finally find someone who can speak English!"

Mario and Link exchanged confused glances until they saw Pikachu and Jigglypuff making Pokemon noises to each other. Now they understood. "Do you guys know what is making that awful noise?" Falcon asked the hero pair. Both of them shook their heads. "Well, let's go see what that noise is! Pika, Jiggly, come on!" "Jiggy!" The two Pokemon rushed down the hall alongside the small group of heroes.

The psychic by with raven hair wandered through the halls alone, trying to figure out what that noise was. When suddenly gasped when he opened the door to main lobby area. Yoshi and Fox were kicking the main door while DK pounded on it with his massive fists. "Come on you stupid door! Open!" Fox grunted. "Yoshi yoshi!" "What's going on?" The young psychic asked. Fox turned around and stared at the young boy hailing from Onett. "The door is stuck, we're trapped here!"

Ness looked at the metal door and sensed a magical barrier protecting the great door. He tried to break the seal using his PSI but it was too strong and it hurt his brain trying to disable the barrier. He held his head but remained sturdy. "There is a magical barrier keeping us here." "There must be a barrier around the windows too. Either that or that is the strongest frickin' glass ever." Fox breathed. Five figures appeared in the main lobby doorway as Mario, Link, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff arrived at the scene. "Ness, DK, Fox, Yoshi! There you are!" Mario sighed happily. "Now we are just waiting on-" Link was interrupted by a familiar female voice "Samus, Luigi and Kirby? We're here. Now what is going on?" "Ah, Samus! Glad to see you're alright." The racer gave her a thumbs up while the ladder shook her head.

The group of 12 silently discussed their situation in the large lobby of the Smash Mansion. A familiar portrait of the original 12 standing on Final Destination caught Samus's eye. "Hey everyone!" She screamed to get everyone's undivided attention "Look!" She pointed a finger towards the portrait. "Jigglypuff! Jiggly!" The balloon Pokemon jumped up and down. Ness made the observation as well. "Jigglypuff is right! We're in the Smash Mansion Master Hand made for us during the first Super Smash Bros!" "Then we moved cuz' there were too many people in Melee. I thought this place was destroyed though." The fox added in. "Yoshi! Yoshi!" "Pika pik pikapi!" The dinosaur and mouse conversed leaving the majority confused. "Ness, do you-a think you can be-a our translator?" The red plummer asked. All heads turned towards the psychic. "Oh, yeah. Let's see… Yoshi and Pikachu are basically agreeing with Fox and discussing how strange it is that we veterans have woken up in the past Smash Mansion with no trace of the others." The other veterans began to ponder about this once it had been said. A deep voice suddenly rang throughout the halls and into the big room. " **Attention Smashers. Please report to the Main Hall immediately."** The confused smashers looked at each other wondering where the voice had come from. They slowly made way to the Main Hall to the origin of the announcement. The Main Hall was a glorified lounge with a large television screen where the Smashers were allowed to rewatch matches or watch current matches. It also served as a normal TV. There were three long cream colored couches with golden patterns swirling around the cushions. In the middle of the room was a square shaped wooden coffee table. It was the place where the originals went for meetings and hangouts. The whole entire room was lit by a half broken golden chandelier. It had been like that ever since that epic pillow fight between Mario, Captain Falcon, Ness, DK, and Link. After it fell down and broke into pieces, Master Hand has to super glue it back together. Some pieces were still missing and none of them felt guilty for that.

The screen flickered on to reveal a dark void. In the middle of the void floated a hand. Master Hand. He watched as the Smashers gathered in the room and stood behind the couches staring at the screen. " **Hello Smashers! Glad to see you can all make it."**

Falco sat up holding his head in his wing. "Ow...what happened." He looked around with his sharp eyes and observed everyone waking up slowly in the Main Hall of the current Smash Mansion made for Smash Ultimate. Peach was running around helping everyone who had just woken up with the aid of Princess Daisy. "What is going on here?" the Altean prince pondered. "Where is that darn Mario?" Bowser grumbled. Everyone grew silent realizing that the self-proclaimed leader of the veterans was missing.

"Link is gone too!" The Hylian princess gasped. "Luigi too?" "No! Not Kirby!" "Squirt! Squirt!" "Ivy!" "Chaaarr!" "Samus has also disappeared." "Ness? Where is Ness?" "Everyone quiet!" All heads turned towards the blue haired mercenary. Ike breathed slowly, relieved at getting everyone's attention. "Okay, so we were all struck down by something and now the originals are gone." "The hands are gone too!" Toon Link contributed waving his hands around to get the taller Smashers gazes. "Right, so we need to find them and whoever took them." "Their they are." All the smashers once again turned their heads seeing Snake leaning against the door frame. He pointed a gloved finger at the big television screen. Each smasher looked in slight shock. The originals were in the old Smash Mansion, the one that was said to be demolished because of its lack of purpose. The originals were standing in a large room, quite similar to the one the +60 smashers were standing in.

" **Hello everyone!"** The right hand chuckled. " **You all are probably wondering what is happening? Well, I have gathered the originals here in the past Smash Mansion for a fun little… 'game' if you will."** "What is that supposed to mean?" Link growled. " **Allow me to show you."** The hand snapped its fingers.

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Toads were watering the flowers, keeping a good eye out for any Goombas, Koopa Troopas or any other enemy that decided to attack the castle while the two Mario Bros and their princess were away. Two R. wheeled onto the bridge of the castle and pulled a SubSpace Bomb apart. Instead of an explosion, a screen formed and showed the 12 original smashers gathered in the Main Hall of the old mansion. A similar occurrence happened in areas all around the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Altea, Skyworld, Flat Zone, the Jungle, New Pork City, and other places. Critters and locals from the different universes recognized their heroes and pondered why this screen showed them their confused saviors.

" **Hello everyone! We are hosting a new game here at Smash Mansion called 'Ambicide'. A fun game where** _**the original twelve will kill each other until there is only one standing.**_ **If they do not kill. There will be punishments!"** The hand laughed. " **Of course I will not physically intervene, that will take the fun out of most of it unless I really need to!"** "Like hell we'll actually do that!" Samus yelled at the gigantic hovering hand. She slammed her hand on the screen. "We've known each other for so long! Why do you think we'd kill each other?" " **We'll see about that. I will only allow one to exit. One to survive!"** With that the lights turned off, the screen grew dim, and a feeling of nauseating discomfort swept amongst the Smashers. Suddenly from the quiet came a scream "Jiiiiiiiiii!" It was an ear breaking screech pounding through the darkness making everyone's heart beats race. Then silence. A sickening cold silence. When the lights came back on, Luigi almost fainted while everyone else screamed or cried. Jigglypuff laid on the ground, its face planted in a puddle of crimson liquid. A large piece from the chandelier above skewered through the balloon Pokemons center, impaling it. Mario turned away from the gruesome sight turning his hat down over his eyes. Link took his hat off and placed it near his chest. Luigi broke down in tears next to Pikachu. Samus tried to stay strong but nonetheless a few tears were shed. " **Now you see. In this world it's kill or be killed! And let me tell you this… One of you is 'in on it'."** With that the hand left the Smashers to their lonesome. Captain Falcon punched the wall in anger. "W-why would this happen? Who would do this to Jigglypuff?" Pikachu hopped over and patted the racer on the back of the leg. Pikachu however was rather shaken up himself. "Pi pi…" He mumbled sadly. "How Jiggly murdered?" The great ape spoke. Some were still quite confused about what he meant. The rest didn't want to answer. "Donkey didn't see anyone who had weapon." "Poyo! Poyoyo!" Mario stared at Ness. "Oh right! Kirby is saying we should find a way out. There is no way one of us is 'in on it'" "You're right. We gotta work together if we want to get out of here!" Fox raised a fist in the air. "And I'm ready to get out! Who's with me?" "Yeah! All the smashers raised their fists in the air. They split up searching for a good way to get out. However as they did the murderer walked through the halls thinking of new ways to murder their next victim. "This will be so much fun." They thought disappearing into the darkness of a dead end hallway.

After the search the smashers decided to regroup in the mess hall. Much to the Smasher's surprise and displeasure, a feast was already prepared on the table. Before they laid a whole slow cooked roast over a bed of garlic potatoes. A large glass bowl contained colorful lettuce leaves with flower petals, tomatoes, olives, and sprinkles with an assortment of berries and nuts. There were massive bowls of marinated chicken thighs and soups, plates of medium rare steaks, loafs of bread, and a large cake that looked as if it belonged at someone's wedding. DK had to admit that he was hungry but seeing the perfectly prepared meal was quite suspicious. Fox suspiciously walked over to the table and picked up a chicken thigh. Its aroma drifted up his nose and made its way to the other smashers. "Yo Fox. What are you doing? It could be poisonous!" Captain Falcon scowled. Fox sniffed the chicken thigh and determined that it was not coated or injected with poison. He used his keen sense of smell to pick up traces of poisons. There weren't any. Link and the others cautiously ate the food displayed out for them, however the skeptical of the bunch didn't eat a bite no matter how scrumptious it seemed. Samus denied to even touch anything. Link refused to try the meal before them. Captain Falcon munched on the assortment of nuts on the salad but other than that refused anything else. And Pikachu was too depressed to eat. He simply sat on Luigi's lap.

Luigi looked at the small rodent laying on his lap. Its eyes watery with despair and fear. Its skin trembling in anxious nervousness. The green plumber put a hand on the Pokemon's back soothing the creature a little. He stood up and turned to the rest. "I'm-a going to take Pikachu to his-a room now." "I think we should all turn in for the night." Samus sipped the tea that she brewed herself. The others nodded in agreement and left the mess hall. Everyone was tired from a day of confusement and bloodshed. The veterans retired to their old rooms for the night.

"Oh my!" Rosalina gasped covering her Luma's eyes from the screen. The remaining smashers and all of the other universes saw the tragedy that had befallen the long time veteran, Jigglypuff. Red covered his face with his red and white cap. Charizard and the rest of the pokemon didn't take lightly to the situation. "We need to find a way to rescue them all before more death falls upon our friends." Lucario stated. The others agreed.

"But how? We don't know where the old Smash mansion is." Nana sighed. She was comforted by her twin brother, Popo. "Maybe there is something in Master Hand's office." "B-but-" Nana stammered "We are not allowed in there without Master Hand's permission!" "Send someone quick like Sonic of Shiek to sneak around then." Ganondorf suggested. A few liked the idea but didn't want their friends to get caught. "We can have some people working on a way to contact the veteran Smashers, some people looking for clues, and the rest will stay here and keep tabs on veterans. If we can find out who the murderer among them is then we have a chance of knowing what we are up against and we can stop this all." Sonic beamed. The others cheered for his simply yet hopeful speech.

The groups cheering was halted by a loud pained growl from the corner of the room. All the smashers gathered around Incineroar who was rolling on the floor trying to pull what looked like a golden metal piece. It was rather reminiscent to the one Jigglypuff was impaled with. There attention was turned towards the screen where the Hand floated. " **Have I forgot to mention one of the most crucial details? Silly me. Whoever dies in the game, also causes someone with a special relationship with that character, whether it be by series or just friendship, to suffer the same fate. For example, Jigglypuff was friends with most of the Pokemon… so that means over time you'll all perish!"** Most of the Smashers gasped at the thought of that. "That means if Mario dies, I die even if I don't like the guy!" Bowser growled. " **Correct!"** The hand shouted. Now people were worried. If someone who was from the same series as them or someone they knew was killed, they'd be next. A golden bar shot through the air and pinned Red to the wall. "Ahhhhhh!" He screamed. Smashers tried to pull the bar out but it did not budge. They had noticed Incineroar had stopped moving and was beginning to fade away. Red and his Pokemon were also beginning to disintegrate. Red looked up and stared at Lucas who was watching through some gaps in the crowd. Mewtwo sensed that and brought the boy over to the dying trainer.

"L… Lucas. I'm glad we met in Subspace…. You're a really cool guy. Cheer Ness and the other on for me… And make sure they all escape safely… ." Red reached out for Lucas but then fell limp. Rosalina carefully guided the boy away for him to cry into her dress. The god bar dropped to the floor as Red's dying wishes lingered in everyone's minds. It seemed Jigglypuff didn't know too many people seeing that only Incineroar and Red were affected by Jigglypuff's murder. However it was enough to leave everyone distraught and scared.

The veterans had heard about the consequences of dying here from an announcement echoing throughout each room. Now they feared for their lives and the lives of the ones they cared about back at home. Mario wanted to get out an save Peach, but that would mean murder, of his friends and his brother. Why was he even think such a thought? Why would he think to murder his brother. They would all get out together, he knew they would. Silence filled his room as he dozed off. It only felt like he had closed his eyes for just a moment but opened them up to see the sunlight filtering into his room. He woke up to find a note that had been slid under the door. Mario grasped the note in his hand and read:

Dear Mario and fellow veteran,

I think I know who the murderer is. I know I can trust you because you stood next to me during the blackout and there is no way you could have done that in that amount of time. We've known each other for so long I have decided to trust you. Let's discuss this in my room. Then we can tell the ones we know we can trust with all our hearts.

\- The Hero of Hyrule, Link

Mario felt relieved, someone trusted him the most out of all the other Smashers. Yet something still felt off about this letter. Why couldn't Link just tell him himself? Mario decided to take a chance and go to Link's room with another trusted friend close behind.

"Are you sure about this?" Samus asked, curiosity and seriousness in her voice. The two had approached Link's room. "What if Link is the murderer and he targeted you?" "That's why I decided to bring you along." Samus simply gave a warm smile to the plummer. She knocked on Link's door. Nothing. She knocked again, a bit louder this time. When she turned the door knob the sight that laid before her was grotesque. Blood was splattered throughout the green warriors room. The bed frame and walls had deep slashed revealing splinters and rolls of ripped wallpaper. The window curtains were ripped and the mirror above the broken dresser had been cracked. The mutilated body of the hero laid in the center of the room. There were scorch marks on the floor in various areas as well as on his skin and clothes as he openly bled on the floor, creating a pool of scarlet.

Mario covered his mouth in horror staring at the message written in blood on the floor next to the hero. _YOU HAVE LEARNED TOO MUCH._

9 hours prior to the incident:

Link walked through the darks halls to Mario's room before he went to sleep. He remembered before the murder happened he hears footsteps quietly and swiftly move past him. It didn't sound like one of the heavier people and it must of been one of the people standing behind him. Although he didn't know the killer's motive, he knew he could tell Mario what he learned. Walking to mario's room he was about to knock when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw nothing but the darkness of the hallways. He looked back to Mario's door only to get his face hit by a blunt object.

Link woke up later in his room. The clock on the wall pointed its hour hand at 7 and the minute hand between 9 and 10. Still dazed by the pain in his head he stumbled off of his bed. The door to his closet creaked open and a pair of angered eyes stared at the hero. Link instinctively reached for his sword but grabbed nothing. His sword flung at him slashing at the wall as Link rolled out of the way. The killer swung the sword only to hit the wall some more. Link pulled out a bomb and threw it at the figure. Boom! The killer hit the bomb back at Link. Holding the swords blade above the hero he thrusted it down into the green hero's back. Link let out a blood curdling scream as the end of the blade penetrated out through his chest. The killer removed the sword and stabbed again, and again, and again before making its leave. The last thing Link saw were the words "YOU HAVE LEARNED TOO MUCH" written in his own blood.

Marth gasped and held his chest to find blood streaming down his chestplate. Blood began to dribble from the edge of his mouth as Ike tried to get help. Roy was screaming at Marth and Lucina covered her face in fear. Thousands of thoughts of hat was happening raced through the Altean princes mind. Zelda suddenly appeared in the doorway of the prince's room, "Ah, as I suspected. It is happening to you too." The princess remarked with a solemn face. Marth wasn't in the mood for talking, the pain was too much so he gestured for the princess to continue. "Young Link passed a few moments ago. A sword came out of nowhere and impaled the boy. I am afraid to say Link has fallen victim to the killer." Marth managed a gasp. His eyes wandered down to the center of the pain and indeed a sword was stuck there. He knew this meant Zelda too would suffer this fate. He walked across the room, dragging his bloodied feet, and embraced the princess. The red haired warrior knew that he too was close to the swordsman. He didn't know his time would come so quickly yet peacefully.

Moments later, the remaining members had gathered in the Main Hall, placing portraits of Link, Marth, Roy, Zelda/Shiek, Young Link, Toon Link, and Ganondorf next to the portraits of Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Incineroar, and Jigglypuff. King Dedede slammed his gloved hands on the table. "Only two of dem originals have fallen an' we be dropping like flies here!" "I am afraid there is not much we can do here." Meta Knight sighed. "We've checked master Hand's room and it was completely empty. We've tried to leave the mansion but we can't. We can't contact our friends. Are we just going to die here?" Olimar cried. His pikmin patted his back to reassure the small space captain. "Don't lose hope! Our friends participating in the game are the strongest of us smashers! They'll find the culprit and beat him down!" Popo smiled at Olimar. "But they already took down two of the twelve." Corrin managed to say. She received a few glance for being pessimistic.

"How about we try to figure out the murderer of the bunch, that way we'll get something done." Dr. Mario clapped his hands together. The rest sighed and agreed.

"Link!" Samus screamed running over to the Hylians body. Her scream was loud enough to alert the other Smashers. Soon enough DK, Yoshi, Fox, Kirby, and Ness were at the scene. "Yoshi Yoshi!" "What happened here?" Ness translated. Yoshi walked closer to his deceased Subspace partner. Then Mario's not caught Yoshi's eye. Yoshi grasped the letter from Mario and read. "Yoshi! Yoshi yoshi!" He screamed. "Mario's the killer?" Ness asked. "What? Why-a would you think that Ness?" Mario fumed. Why would he kill one of his most trusted friends at the mansion. Ness threw his hands up in defense. "Oh, no! I don't think you are the killer! Yoshi is just saying that-" Ness was cut off by DK who had grabbed the note from Yoshi. "Link trusted you and you murderer him, jumpman!" Everyone passed the note around. "Please! I didn't-a do it! Samus was with me the whole time." Stares locked onto Samus. "That is true but that doesn't mean you could've killed Link and then brought me to his room." Everyone gave Mario a suspicious glare. "Link trusts-a me. I trust-a Link! I have no reason to kill!" "Link was on a winning streak in the tournaments. You probably got jealous and murdered him you bloodthirsty serial killer!" Fox accused. "Yoshi!" "Yoshi is saying to get this over with." DK strode towards Mario ready to punch the life out of him until Ness jumped in front of Mario. "Wait!" DK gave the boy a confused look. "Master Hand _wants_ us to kill each other! That's the whole point of this stupid game!" "You're protecting a murderer." DK growled. "And if you kill him, that won't make this any better! We can't go around accusing people if we're not sure they actually did it. If we have enough evidence and maybe a witness, then we can lock him up, not flat out murder him!" The boy pleaded. "Let's give him one more chance." Samus crossed her arms. Mario sighed in relief, wiping away the sweat that had formed on his forehead. The other Smashers made their way to get the others who haven't awoken yet and left Ness and Mario in Link's room"Ness, you've saved my life." "Glad I could. I wouldn't want you to be killed if you are innocent. But you should watch your back. The others don't seem too pleased." Ness smiled and put his hands behind his head. Mario smiled back and left with the tilt of his cap.

The rest of the day flew by quickly. None of the smashers cleaned up the bodies of Link or Jigglypuff and were mentally placing bets on who was next. To think they could go from being the greatest of friends who have spent years under the same roof to strangers holding daggers to each others necks. There didn't seem to be a pattern with the murders for there has only been two. Night fell upon the weary Smashers with distrust and tension in the air. Each of them locked their doors and windows. They placed dressers in front of their closet doors, waiting for the night to pass.

Kirby was still in a deep despair thinking about Jigglypuff and Link. He decided to exit his room through the air vents where the killer probably couldn't get to him. "Poyo…" (I shouldn't sulk around so much. Maybe a snack would cheer me up. The pink puffball said to itself. Kirby made his way through the cold vents, being able to peek into other peoples rooms. He saw one of his most trusted friends, Samus tucked under the covers snoring slightly. She wore her orange Chozo suit to sleep as an extra precaution. The room next to Samus's was Mario's where he snored loudly compared to Samus. Much like his brother, Luigi snored like Mario in such an odd position with one hand across his body and off the side of the bed and the other on his face. Kirby giggled a little at the snoring plumber and carried on. He saw Ness sleeping soundly almost completely covered by the red covers and the round blue earth symbol on the sheets. Captain Falcon was the one who snored the loudest. The vibrations shook the air vents every single time the racer let out one of his massive snores. Kirby waddled down the cold airways and passed by Link's room. The star warrior wanted to gaze at the body of his friend one more time to see his deep azure eyes, his soft dirty blonde hair, and his bold smile. But a lifeless corpse had not one of those traits. He was in denial and checked up on the hero.

"Poyoyo..." (He's just sleeping. I know he is.) The small creature whined. Looking down into the room, he saw the body in the same position with the blade of the Master sword protruding from his body. He looked oddly peaceful.

Kirby forced himself not to cry and kept waddling through the vents. Eventually he passed by Yoshi's room. Peeking in, he saw the green curtains, the green sheets of the dinosaurs bed depicting an egg with three spots on it and the red dinosaur cuddled under the warmth of his sheets. Kirby was about to walk off when he began to think. Wait. Yoshi is a green dinosaur. The pink warrior took a double take to see that Yoshi was covered in blood! His neck was slit in such a disgusting way, upon closer inspection, the dinosaur's head wasn't even attached to the body. Kirby saw a dark figure leave the room with the bloodied weapon in their hands. Kirby rushed through the air vents and back to his room. That was when he saw fox in his room, awake. He loaded his blaster and reattached it to his belt. His pointed ears turned towards the vents. "Who goes there!" Fox yelled whipping out his blaster and pointing it at the vents. Narrowing his eyes he saw Kirby's head poke out of the vents. The warrior lost his balance and flopped into Fox's room. "Oh, it's just you." Fox grumbled putting his blaster away. "I thought you were the murderer. But I don't think the murderer is as loud and as clumsy as you." Kirby wasn't sure whether to take this as a compliment or an insult. No matter, he had just seen something so unsightly. "Poyo! Poyoyo!" Kirby flailed, waving his arm stubs high above his head. "Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. Not that I can understand what you're saying. Let's find Ness or something." Kirby didn't have time. Plus he didn't want to wake the child up to hear that someone had died. That would be a horrible thing to wake up to. Kirby picked up Fox with incredible strength and ran towards Yoshi's room. When they got there, Fox was petrified. "What the hell." He hissed angrily. "Go get the others." His command was simple but was spoken with such little tone. Kirby nodded and ran down the hallway.

Eventually everyone came running down the halls. "There you are Fox! There has been another murder!" Samus yelled down the hall. "I know." Fox sighed in frustration. Samus suddenly stopped running and put out an arm to stop the others. "What do you mean you know already?" Fox looked at Samus as if she had just sprouted wings and grown a mustache. "I told Kirby to go get you guys and you about Yoshi." Samus looked into Yoshi's room and gasped. "Two in one day?" She managed to say from under her breathe.

Meta Knight was sitting at the mess hall playing with his food. He didn't feel like eating after all the things that have happened. Across from Meta Knight, Robin was doing the same thing. The tactician looked at the round warrior before him. "Do you really think we'll get to the bottom of this?" Robin asked poking at a carrot with his fork. Meta Knight stared back at the tactician. "We must keep trying if we want to save out friends. But.. I'm not sure how much of this we can take. Everyone has been so depressed lately. Nothing has been done. We are all waiting for our end." Robin sighed and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes widened as a crack in the ceiling grew above him. "Uhh...Meta Knight?" Before the knight could look up, a large piece of the ceiling crashed down on the two of them creating a large splat of red. Everyone in the mess hall screamed, gathering the others to the area.

Others gasped as they saw Duck Hunt and Olimar's heads suddenly topple to the floor in a bloody mess. "This can only mean…" Rosalina started but was too ashamed to say it. "It can only mean two people were killed last night." Ike finished. King Dedede was later crushed by the fridge and Shulk, a the first person Yoshi spoke to, was beheaded by his own Monado. Later victims included Corrin, Palutena, the 3 Mii team, and the Inklings.

"Isn't it against the rules to kill so many people?" Isabelle wept. She wished for her question to be answered but not in the way the host of the game did. " **Of course you can kill more than one person! You can kill as many people as you want! You can lie, frame, cheat. Anything is possible! Mwahahaha!"** The hand laughed. Villager comforted the young secretary by patting her back and giving her her favorite fruit, a fresh Smashville peach.

Fox stared in terror as a large blood splat oozed out from underneath a fallen hallway wall. "How on Earth did this happen…." Fox cried. He felt like he had just sent Kirby to his death. The others thought the same thing. Luigi nervously looked between the glaring Smashers and the watery eyed fox. "Now, now guys! I'm-a sure Fox has his side to the story too!" "I think I just sent Kirby to his death." Fox muttered putting his hands to his face feeling warm tear drip off of his chin. "He just admitted it!" DK roared pounding his chest. "Sorry kid," Captain Falcon glanced back at Ness, "But Fox just admitted it. We have to end him." "Please don't tell me you actually did it, Fox…" Ness put a gentle hand on Fox's shoulder. "Of course I didn't do it… but Kirby.. I told him to find you guys and now he's gone.." Fox sniffed. "Then it's Mario!" Donkey Kong pointed. "We let him live and now two more people have died!" "I agree! We should end Mario right here, right now!" The Smashers began circling Mario who put his hands up in surrender. "Please guys! I am-a innocent!" Mario looked at the small group. He stared at his brother who looked away in disbelief. "Luigi.." Mario breathed. "We can't kill Mario! He's our leader!" Ness stepped in front of them. "Said who? He's our self proclaimed leader. And see what happened when we let him live? He killed more people!" Captain Falcon seethed. Before Ness could say anything more, Captain Falcon kicked the boy out of the way. He hit the wall and fell to the floor next to Kirby's body, unconscious. Fox glared at Captain Falcon. " Dude, what was that? He was just trying to protect Mario!" Captain Falcon glared back at Fox. "Well he's getting in our way. Don't you ant to stop the murders from happening?" Luigi shyly stepped into the argument. "I-a don't think Mario would do such-a horrible thing." Mario looked up at his brother who he thought had turned his back. "Oh Luigi." He said with tears in his eyes. "Pika! Pikachu!" Samus looked th the mouse and although she had no clue what it had just said, she felt a if she knew what it was implying. "Everyone shut up!" The bickering Smashers stared at the bounty hunter. "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. Let's just stop this and come to a civil solution like real Smashers." "I think we should beat the crap outta Mario till he spills the beans." Captain F. retorted. "Let's just interrogate everyone!" "Donkey think Fox still did it!" "Pika! Pikachu!" "Mario is-a innocent" "Yeah I'm-a innocent! I swear!" "We shouldn't be pointing fingers at each other!" Pikachu watched as all his friends slowly turned on each other. With a great build up of electricity,, Pikachu shocked them all with a thunderbolt attack.

Peach watched in fear as the Smashers were turning against her Mario. Daisy hugged the princess but knew no amount of confort will heal the princess should the veterans actually kill Mario. When Pikachu stored up electricity and sent a discharge of electricity, the screen went black. " **Oh my. It seems we are having technical difficulty issues... "** The hand sounded disappointed. " **Well, no matter, we will have it fixed within a matter of days so stay tuned!"** The entire room was filled with confused chatter. The Smash Ultimate fighters wondered what was going on. Who was going to be next. All they could do was wait for the rest of them to disappear in a presumably painful way.

Luigi woke up on the wooden floorboards of the west wing hallway from the electric shock. Everyone was still out, including Pikachu. The shock must've been too great for the mouse Pokemon itself. Luigi immediately scrambled towards Mario and shook his brother. Mario's eyes flickered open and stared at Luigi. Then they eyes drifted and immediately shot open. Luigi stared at his brother in wonder until he saw a shadow on the floor coming from behind them. A long thin part of the shadow extended down from the ceiling and at the end of the shadow was a body. Luigi was too terrified to see who it was but mustered up enough courage to actually do it. Hanging from one of the many ceiling lamps running down the hallway was the kind hearted psychic boy, Ness. Below the boy was a small pile of small bombs with lit fuses. Mario and Luigi grabbed as many Smashers as they could and hurried down the hall. Moments after they turned their backs an explosion could be heard. They remained unscathed but looked back to see a burnt portion of the hall and a swinging burnt rope. The ground below the rope was burnt and covered in ashes.

The other veterans were startled awake by the sound of the explosion. Samus turned her head to see the pile before her at the other end of the darkened hallway. "Is that…" she pointed. "Dammit!" Fox punched the ground. "We've lost three in a day.." "And this proves Mario isn't the killer because he was asleep when I tried to wake him up and when he woke up, the fuses to the bombs were already lit. "That makes it seem like you're the killer." Captain Falcon pointed out. Pikachu threatendly sparked his cheeks staring at the racer. "We should all just go to sleep for now. It's been a long day and we need to come up with a plan to destroy this killer." The smashers reluctantly went to their rooms, eyeing one another. Samus sighed. She stared at Pikachu who had followed her into her room. "Ugh. Pikachu, what am I going to do? Everyone is turning against each other instead of coming up with a way to get out. We've lost Jigglypuff, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, and now Ness." Samus laid on her bed hugging the small mouse. "I thought we'd all stick together because we've known each other for over 20 years. Yet…" She paused and sighed, not even bothering to waste her breathe on something so insignificant. "At this rate we can't trust anyone. We'll just have to find the killer ourselves." Samus smiled at Pikachu who was already asleep on her lap. She hoped the killer wouldn't murderer anyone else. And her prayers have been answered for that night. The regular killer didn't murder tonight. Someone else did.

Feelings of hatred, guilt, depression, pangs of internal pain slamming into your head and heart. Is this what Mario felt when everyone accused him? He was glad to take the blame off of his brother but that meant he was going to get nasty stares from the others. He jumped when his door flung open. "I never thought you were the one." A cold voice came from the darkness. Luigi turned around, his heart sank as soon as he did. A gun was pointed at his forehead. "If the killer is dead, we can all escape, right?" The voice came again, it was shakier than before. The gun trembled in the hand of the fox. Light from outside reflected off of the tears streaking down the orange fur on Fox's face. "I-a d-don't know what you're-a talking about…" Luigi stammered. "Don't play dumb with me!" Fox yelled. "It's time to end this.." Fox place a clawed finger on the gun he wielded and pressed the trigger. He left the green plumber to stain the floor red.

Samus woke up to pounding on her door. "The killer?" She whispered. Pikachu jumped up as Samus got out of bed readying her armcannon. "Samus! A murder! Donkey sent to get you!" The ape pounded on the door with his massive fists. Samus kicked the door down and aimed her cannon at DK. He immediately was taken aback and held up his hands in surrender. Samus lowered her gun as Pikachu sparked with electricity, ready to protect Samus. She pat the Pokemon's head with her left hand and followed the gorilla. She saw the rather simple murder that had been occured in Luigi's room. Mario, of course, was struck with despair. He bawled his eyes out as soon as he saw the state of his brother. "Now that he's gone we can go home." Fox said coldly. Everyone turned to the pilot. He was holding a note. Falcon snatched the note and gasped. "You didn't." Samus peaked over the racers shoulder and read:

Dear fellow Smashers,

I know who the killer is. It's _Luigi_. I saw him standing next to a few goldenrods in the Main Hall area. I know he was standing behind me and I heard him walk behind me towards Jigglypuff. He is smarter and stronger than he seems but I have seen through his ploy. I know if he found this out, my head would be next on his chopping board. I don't completely know his motive. I always thought he was one of the more innocent Smashers, helping people out, spending time with Princess Peach and the others. We need to kill the murderer, then we can probably leave, alive. Whoever finds this… I hope i am alive to see you find this and leave with you. If not, then good luck, don't die, and don't turn on each other.

Link

Mario felt even more tears running down his face as Samus read the last sentence aloud. "Now we can get out!" Fox cried, tears streaking his face almost as much as Mario's. "Where did you get this?" Falson sniffed wiping away tears from under his visor. "I was investigating since it didn't seem like any of you were doing anything!" Fox yelled. The group was silenced by Fox's shout. Not a single one of them knew what to do anymore. The six remaining Smashers stared at the ground in shame.


	3. Currently experiencing Writers block

Still working things out! Bare with us!


End file.
